Deep
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Armin memucat, ia mundur sebelum tangannya menepuk pundak Eren. "Aku membunuh Mikasa..." / Hanya sebuah fic pertama di fandom ini/ EreMika/ Angst/ Hope you like it/


Deep

Singeki no kyojin by Hajime Ishiyama  
>Rated T+<br>Pair : Eren Y and Mikasa A  
>Warning : OOC, plot membingungkan, gak jelas, EYD berantakan, dan segala typos.<p>

.  
>Enjoy<p>

.  
>.<p>

Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang sudah tersembunyi dengan baik oleh kegelapan. Duduk dengan meringkuk di ruang hanya sebesar 3×3 meter. Suasana hening menemaninya, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Udara di sana sudah ia rasakan pengapnya, dan hal itu bukanlah hal besar ketika bahkan ia sulit untuk membiarkan dirinya bernafas.

Ia hafal ketika seseorang akan segera datang di saat ini, tanggal berkunjung khusus untuknya yang hanya 3 bulan sekali, tepat ketika matahari di luar sudah tenggelam dan tirai malam mulai turun. Entah itu siapa saja yang pernah dikenalnya. Bahkan komandan Pixis.

Pintu di ujung lorong terbuka, membuat sebagian cahaya mengintip di depan tempatnya. Biasnya bahkan terasa hangat dalam kegelapan. Tak perlu mengangkat wajah, karena bunyi tersebut cukup keras untuk didengar telinganya yang sekarang jauh lebih sensitif menangkap suara di kesunyian. Suara langkah bersahutan. Lebih dari satu yang pasti. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendapatkan tamu lebih dari satu. Suara langkah itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Eren." Suara yang amat dikenalinya, bahkan masih terasa sama saat 2 tahun lalu ia mendengarnya.

Armin membuka tudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang jauh lebih tegas dari terakhir kali. Rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih panjang di satu sisi yang lain, dan terlihat acak-acakan. Mata birunya sendu memandang sosok yang tengah meringkuk di sana, tanpa menatapnya. Armin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memucat karena udara yang dingin di sini. Matanya berkabut untuk seperkian detik ketika membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Eren di suhu seperti ini saat ia hanya memakai pakaian tipis, kumal, dan bau. Sedang dirinya yang masih mengenakan jubah berlambang sayap berbeda warna pun tetap merasa kedinginan.

Jari jemari Armin bergetar, menyentuh pintu masuk sekaligus dinding kediaman tuan rumah. Dinginnya logam menelusup ketika tangan telanjangnya dengan erat menggenggam jeruji besi di sana.

"Eren-" Sebuah tangan menginterupsinya, memaksa Armin menelan kata-katanya. Tangan Armin semakin menekan erat besi di genggamannya, berharap dengan bodoh ia punya kekuatan yang bisa membuat besi tersebut bengkok dan membebaskan kawannya. Ia tersudut di pojok hatinya, ketika bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk membantu sekalipun, bahkan memberi semangat tak ada gunanya.

"Bocah." Sir Rivaille atau Heichou yang tadi menginterupsi Armin membuka suara. Pria dengan julukan manusia terkuat tersebut hanya diam di detik selanjutnya, ketika Eren tak menggubrisnya. Bahkan suara nafas Eren tak terdengar di telinganya. Eren benar-benar total menghiraukan mereka. Walau ia tau itu cuma fisiknya.

Armin menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan tetesan leleh di pipi tembamnya. Ia laki-laki, tapi walaupun begitu ... Manusia mana yang tak menangis jika kehilangan sahabat sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya. Tangannya sampai memucat ketika ia dalam diam terus menangis, dengan Levi yang hanya bisa menatap sosok di dalam jeruji dengan pandangan duka yang tipis rapi tertutupi.

"A-aku akan membantumu Eren. Aku siap jika kau berniat lari dari eksekusimu." Ujar Armin mengusap kedua matanya dengan satu tangan. Matanya mengharapkan kata setuju dari Eren, namun tenggorokannya tercekat ketika Eren bahkan tak menatap ke arahnya.

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Apa yang dirasakannya?

Apa yang dipikulnya?

Armin meremas erat besi itu lagi, menghantarkan perasaan bagaimana tahunya ia kepada semua pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Dan ia juga tahu dengan pasti, bahwa Eren memang menantikan eksekusi matinya besok. Di tempat yang bahkan sama, mengulang memory buruk di dalam kepala mereka.

Levi menepuk pundak Armin yang bergetar, menyalurkan dukungan secara non verbal. Ia hanya seorang prajurit yang mengabdi, tak sepantasnya juga ia di sini. Berkunjung ke bocah kumal yang terus duduk melamun meringkuk di dalam sel penjara. Hati kecil Levi tak bisa berbohong, ketika antusias ia mendengar ucapan Armin tentang rencana membawa pergi Eren sebelum eksekusi. Bagaimanapun ia bukan orang muda, ia sudah tua berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya, segala pengalaman yang di dapatnya bukanlah hal remeh, untuk mengetahui suatu keganjilan.

Ganjil ketika seorang Eren Yaeger yang bisa berubah menjadi titan tak melawan ketika dijebloskan ke penjara, diperlakukan seperti bajingan, dan lebih buruk dari sekedar tawanan.

.

.

.

"KAMPAI!" Suara ramai dan berisik mendominasi. Mata hijau Eren memicing tajam ketika dengan semangat semua anggota pasukan scouting legion mengangkat gelas whiskynya tinggi-tinggi dan menyesapnya dengan wajah riang. Ia diam, menyesap whiskynya dengan perlahan, sekalipun wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat riang. Untuk kali ini, pasukan pengintai berhasil menemukan titik temu ketika hasil meneliti mono shifter seperti dirinya digunakan untuk membantai para raksasa bodoh malam kemarin, entah bagaimana caranya Komandan Hanji bisa mengumpulkan titan di waktu malam. Bahkan Eren yang membenci para raksasa merasa jijik, ketika tugas pembantaian ditanggung jawabkan pada gadis bersyal yang tengah menjadi ratu pesta. Mikasa Ackerman.

Sama sekali matanya tak pernah melirik Mikasa yang terang-terang memperhatikannya. Ia kesal setengah mati, dan Mikasa adalah salah satu alasan. Eren berdiri dari duduknya, orang-orang di sana terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangan mereka, bahkan Armin, hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa Eren berjalan keluar menuju beranda.

Menghela nafas pelan, Eren berdiri di beranda barak sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Pikirannya melayang, mengulang kembali memory yang menyebalkan baginya.

Memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Eren mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Hangat, ketika sebuah tangan menyambutnya. Mikasa tersipu, menggenggam erat tangan Eren.

"Eren." Ucapnya, ketika telah ada di samping Eren. Menatap wajah Eren yang kaku menghadap langit.

Eren diam, malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada Mikasa. Ia akhirnya menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya pada Mikasa yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Seharusnya, kau tak menyelamatkanku." Jelasnya, melepas tangan Mikasa dengan kasar. Ia mendongak, melempar tatapan tajam pada gadis berpotongan pendek tersebut. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Mikasa menghela nafas bosan dan malah menatap langit. Berkali-kali Eren begini, benci ketika ia menolong. Tak taukah Eren, seberapa pentingnya dirimu lebih dari Mikasa sendiri? Jawabannya tentu tidak.

Eren kesal karena Mikasa menyelamatkannya, ketika salah satu titan kabur dari eksekusi dan tiba-tiba datang kepadanya yang tengah memberi makan kuda. Padahal ia yakin, ia sudah bersiap untuk menghindar dari titan tersebut, ketika dengan heroiknya Mikasa datang dan titan tersebut sudah mati tak bergerak. Dan lagi-lagi ia terlihat culun ketika dengan antusias tinggi Mikasa memeriksa keadaannya seperti balita. Para pasukan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh melihat titan yang tak berdaya, dan pedang Mikasa dengan darah titan. Tak perlu berpikir rumit, ketika melihat Mikasa yang khawatir memeriksa Eren.

Mikasa tahu Eren benci terlihat lemah, tapi Mikasa juga benci ketika Eren terluka. Eren adalah orang yang membuatnya hidup hingga saat ini, memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dalam hati ketika berada di dekatnya. Angin malam berhembus, membuat Mikasa menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di syal berharga miliknya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu Eren?"

Eren diam, hanya memperhatikan.

"Aku ingin mati di tanganmu." Ujar Mikasa.

"Di pelukanmu."

"Dan ..."

"CUKUP MIKASA!, HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONGMU ITU!" Eren berteriak murka, membuat para anggota yang berpesta tertarik untuk keluar atau sekedar mengintip dari jendela.

"Aku ingin Kau, bertahan hidup."

"APA KAU TULI HAH?, KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Plakk...

Tangan Eren terasa panas ketika ia melihat Mikasa jatuh tersungkur dengan pipi bengkak dan sedikit darah di ujung bibir. Nafas Eren memburu, menatap nyalang pada gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Eren benci ketika semua rasa protektif dari Mikasa membuat semuanya terasa sesak dan berat untuk dilakukan. Demi apapun di dunia, perkataan Mikasa kali ini benar-benar membuatnya marah, bahkan lebih marah daripada mengingat Bertold, Reiner, dan Ymir yang entah saat ini dimana. Mata hijau Eren basah, dan ia menjatuhkan tangannya lalu mengepalkannya kuat.

Armin datang dengan wajah panik, mencoba membantu Mikasa yang tak bergerak seinchi pun. Mikasa menolak, tetap terduduk, membuat Armin meneguk ludah dan menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Dengan nyalang Eren menunjuk Mikasa. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Cukup sekali saja kau mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu." Murkanya.

Jean si wajah kuda geram, tiba-tiba merangsek maju dan tau-tau sudah mencengkram bagian kaos Eren di dada. Suasana memanas ketika Mikasa mulai bangun dan meraih jari jemari Eren.

"Kraukk ... kraukkk..." Suara Sasha yang tengah makan menimbulkan suasana aneh. Connie disebelahnya, terpaksa menggeplak Sasha agar berhenti.

Jean memandang ke arah dimana dua tangan saling bertautan. Sedang Eren, menatapnya menantang.

"Hentikan." Ujar Mikasa, memaksa Jean untuk melepaskan Eren yang terlihat ingin cari mati dengan siapapun untuk saat ini.

"Ini semua salahku, dan ini masalah kami berdua." Jelas Mikasa dengan suara yang membuat semua anggota mendengar. Armin sibuk membungkukkan badan, dan berucap maaf berkali-kali karena Mikasa dan Eren merusak suasana.

Jean berdecih sebelum ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Dan semua anggota berduyun-duyun mengikuti.

Eren pias, ia melepaskan genggaman Mikasa dengan enggan. Armin menatap keduanya dengan kalut.

"Wooo~ romansa anak remaja rupanya." Suara mengganggu itu berasal dari Komandan mereka. Hange Zoe. Wanita berkacamata itu terlihat mabuk dari cara ia berjalan. Kalau dari tingkah laku sih, setiap hari sudah seperti orang mabuk.

"Hiksu ... Aku juga pingin romantis-romantisan begitu." Ujarnya absurd hampir jatuh jika tangan pucat tak menahan tubuhnya. Levi datang memeluk perut Hange sebelum jatuh terjerembab.

"Kerdilku sayang~ lihat Eren dan Mikasa. Mereka bertengkar." Rajuknya seolah anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya.

"Demi bokong titan wanita yang seksi. Kau ini komandan. Jaga kelakuanmu Hange." Dengus Heichou menjambak rambut Hange dan menyeretnya ke dalam. Lupakan fakta, bahwa Levi menyukai bokong Annie, bahkan menyebutnya seksi.

3 orang di beranda hanya diam saling memandang.

.

.

.

Suara gemerincing beriringan dengan langkahnya. Rantai yang membelenggu kakinya yang kurus itu beratnya lebih dari 40 kilo. Eren digiring melewati lorong yang gelap. Di depan dan di belakang tubuhnya, 4 orang anggota pasukan keamanan menjaga ketat. Walau Eren tak berniat sama sekali untuk kabur. Eren menunduk, membiarkan rambut yang sudah memanjang bagaikan versi titannya menutupi wajah kusamnya. Manik hijau Eren sudah kosong tak bertuan, tubuhnya kurus dengan bekas luka cambukan, tangannya yang biasanya terkepal di bagian jantungnya jatuh lemas di sisi tubuh. Eren tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa ia memilih mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ia bisa saja kabur dan ikut dengan Bertold, Reiner, dan Ymir ke tempat yang mereka tuju, tentu dengan membawa serta Annie yang masih membeku. Bergabung dengan orang yang dianggap sama sepertinya. Tapi semua ini berbeda, bahkan untuk kabur pun ia tak berminat. Semua manusia pada akhirnya mati.

Eren berdecap ketika rasa getir masih terasa dari obat yang diberikan komandan Hange pada pagi buta tadi. Obat yang membuat kekuatannya tertekan untuk sementara waktu, sehingga waktu eksekusi, Eren akan benar-benar mati tanpa sempat meregenerasi diri.

Ia yang meminta secara khusus pada komandan setelah Erwin tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Hange mencoba mengerti dirinya.

Sebuah tangan mendorongnya ke tengah pengadilan sekaligus tempat eksekusinya. Dengan pasti Mata Eren menjelajah semua wajah yang ia kenal. Semua datang dengan wajah duka, bahkan Erwin dengan jas hitamnya.

Armin dan Levi Heichou tak hadir. Sudah pasti karena semalam penjaga tahu apa yang Armin bicarakan tentang 'melarikan diri'. Eren bersyukur, setidaknya teman terdekatnya tak melihat bagaimana caranya ia mati nanti. Ia menatap sebuah pemotong besar di sana, dengan algojo yang bersiap memutus tali pisaunya. Ia menatap tempat dimana ia dipukul oleh Levi Heichou hingga giginya lepas, dan tempat dimana ia menangis 2 tahun lalu. Krista duduk di singgasana, matanya sembab dan ia memaksa tetap melihat. Ia yang seorang ratu sekarang pun, sebenarnya bisa membebaskan Eren. Tapi, apa daya. Ini semua pilihan Eren.

Eren menghela nafas, ketika ia di dorong ke tengah. Semua pasang mata menatapnya yang tengah diposisikan membungkuk dengan kepala siap dipenggal. Algojo yang ditutupi wajahnya dengan topeng hitam mengeluarkan pedang mengkilap yang pasti sudah sangat tajam. Tapi, bukan pedang itu yang mengakhiri nyawanya, melainkan sebuah pedang besar yang ada di atasnya.

"Mikasa, aku akan segera ke sana."

Eren menutup mata ketika algojo tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Aku datang Mikasa."

Memotong tali dan menyebabkan pisau di atas Eren tepat memenggal lehernya.

.

.

Senyap.

Eksekusi yang hanya berjalan tak sampai 5 menit itu membuat semua menganga. Mata mereka semua basah oleh air mata. Mereka menatap darah yang mengucur deras dari leher Eren yang tak berkepala. Sedang kepala Eren menggelinding jauh. Teriakan Krista yang pertama kali terdengar, disusul isakan dari yang lain. Bahkan Jean terisak dengan tubuh merosot jatuh.

Daging leher yang memerah masih segar tersebut membuat Armin yang baru saja datang dengan nafas memburu tercekat.

"Eren... Eren... EREN!"

Armin menangis, berlari ke arah kepala Eren yang menggelinding.

Eren tersenyum, dengan mata hijau yang tertutup.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikasa."

.

.

.

"Mikasa!" Eren terhenyak ketika melihat Mikasa tengah kesulitan. Pedang Mikasa sudah jatuh, dan ia diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh salah satu titan. Eren mempercepat laju kudanya ketika titan tersebut membuka mulutnya.

Mikasa tak berteriak, namun wajahnya terlihat panik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Eren menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi titan.

Ia meraung keras seraya memukul titan tersebut jauh-jauh. Tapi, tetap saja. Mikasa masih ia genggam, seolah titan tersebut tau bahwa yang Eren inginkan adalah Mikasa.

Tentu saja titan ini tak normal, karena dengan sengaja titan tersebut berlari kencang membawa serta Mikasa.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, ketika tengah berlari titan tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengangkat tubuh Mikasa yang manuver 3D-nya sudah kehabisan oksigen. Mikasa menutup mata ketika dua kakinya terasa sangat sakit, hingga ia menjerit.

Dari arah belakang, Eren meraih leher titan tersebut dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menabrakkan kepalanya pada titan tersebut hingga kepala titan itu hancur memuncratkan darah. Mikasa jatuh dengan keras. Eren segera menggigit bagian leher titan, membuat titan tersebut jatuh tersungkur.

"Hahh... Mikasa ... Hosh .."

Eren berubah menjadi manusia lagi, dan dalam keadaan lemas ia menghampiri Mikasa yang sudah tak berkaki. Eren bisa melihat tempurung lutut Mikasa dan daging segar yang menggelambir dari gigitan tak sempurna si titan.

"E-Eren ..." panggil Mikasa dengan senyum lemah. Eren menghampiri dengan menyeret badannya yang pasti lemah setelah perubahan.

"Mikasa ... ayo kita obati lukamu." Ujar Eren menangis menatap kaki Mikasa yang bukan sekedar luka. Mikasa menggeleng, menaruh tangannya di pipi Eren yang bersuhu panas.

"Aku ingin mati di tanganmu Eren..."

"Hentikan!"

"Di pelukanmu."

"Hentikan Mikasa!"

"Dan ... bertahanlah hidup untukku."

Eren merengkuh Erat sosok tersebut. Membiarkan bisikan isakan tangisnya tersampaikan di telinga si gadis. Ia tak ingin Mikasa pergi, ia membutuhkan Mikasa.

Mikasa diam tak bergerak, dengan jantung yang tak berdetak lagi di telinga Eren.

Eren mematung ...

Kewarasannya menguap begitu saja.

"Mikasa! Bangun! Aku mohon, bangunlah ..."

.  
>.<p>

Petang menjelang, Armin menunggu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Harap-harap cemas ia menunggu Eren dan Mikasa yang tak kunjung kembali.

Dari kejauhan, sosok bayangan terlihat. Armin menggosok pipinya. Dan tergopoh-gopoh berlari.

Eren datang membawa syal Mikasa dengan tubuh penuh darah.

Armin memucat, ia mundur sebelum tangannya menepuk pundak Eren.

"Aku membunuh Mikasa, dan memakan jasadnya."

.

I love you deep

and

More more deep

.  
>FIN<p> 


End file.
